


Your Wedding

by DreamHighx



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:37:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamHighx/pseuds/DreamHighx
Summary: Jaebeom is devastated when he received a wedding invitation. Yugyeom as his roommate makes it his mission to be his moral support and goes to the wedding with him. What will happen if Jaebeom see's Jinyoung in the wedding hall?





	Your Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot has been in my mind for more than a year already. It's inspired by Jun.K's Your Wedding so before reading you might want to listen to it just to get into the right mood ^^
> 
> This oneshot is crossposted on Amino (JJP Amino, GOT7 Amino, Im Jaebeom Amino) as well as on AFF.  
> Also a huge thank you to Kimi-cchi134 from JJP Amino for making this awesome poster for this and for doing an art collaboration with me <3

Jaebum had been afraid of this day for a while. The day his fantasy's would have to stop and he had to face reality. The day an invitation to a wedding would find his way to his home, a wedding he rather would not like to go as this person was his crush for almost all his live but he had to go because the person was also his best friend. But sadly that had happened just the day before.

The invitation was a bit unexpected and he hadn't been prepared for the ache that had immediately spread in his chest after reading it. An ache that had left him awake through the whole night, tossing from one side of his bed to another. And he knew that right now he looked terrible, his eyes red from the lack of sleep but even if his body screamed at him to rest his mind wouldn't let him.  
The envelope was lying on the small table in front of him. He kept on looking at the beautiful lettering, it looked like it wanted to describe the person behind the name. Park Jinyoung.

Jinyoung had been his childhood friend, his classmate from primary school until their acceptance into the same university where they took different paths to reach their dreams. Jaebeom couldn't remember exactly the moment he fell for the other but he fell for him hard. It had taken him a while to realize that he wasn't really interested in girls and getting a girlfriend but rather was interested in boys, well, more precisely, this one who every morning would wait at the bus stop for him to go to school with him.

They had grown apart once they had graduated and were accepted to different universities. On special occasions they would meet along side with others from their class. At their latest meeting a couple weeks back, Jinyoung had not said a word about him getting a girlfriend nor getting married soon. He had talked about his moving process as he preferred living closer to the school he will be a teacher He told them that the past few weeks in which he had to take the subway to get to both had been miserable for him. Being stuck in that small space squeezed inside by other people and getting hit with elbows and bags into his rips were things he gladly declined. He had talked about how excited he was to be able to meet the children soon and start as a teacher assistant. Not one word about a woman whose name was next to Jinyoung's on the invitation. Nothing about the big day just a couple weeks later which will be the start of a new chapter of his life which he will be spending with someone else. This probably was the reason why the invitation had shocked him so much. He knew that as the good friend he kept on pretending to be and had always wanted to be for Jinyoung, there was no way he wouldn't go to the wedding, congratulate him and wish him and his wife all the best.

“What's going on Jaebeom hyung? What's with that long face and all those sighs?”, the voice of his new roommate Yugyeom, broke his train of thoughts. Yugyeom was a few years younger than Jaebeom, they had met at university when Jaebeom was in his senior year and Yugyeom in his first year. Both had been in the same department and so often their paths crossed at their buildings and Jaebeom couldn't miss how every teacher would have love and hate relationship with the younger because of his talent but also because of his laziness. Once Jaebeom had graduated from university and was now a full time worker who wanted to live in a apartment that wasn't the size of a shoe box there was no way around but looking for a roommate so he could afford a bigger place. Just two months ago his former roommate had told him that he will move out soon and that he should look for someone else quickly as he would feel bad if Jaebeom couldn't keep the place because of him. And so he had made an advertisement for it. Soon his phone was almost exploding with all the messages from people looking for a place and he didn't know how he would be able to find the right person to live with only to see that one of his saved contacts and sent him a message about his add. It was Yugyeom who was looking for a place now, he had written that 'It's time to stop depending on my parents' but he was scared to live on his own right away and so would like to live in a shared apartment. Shortly after Yugyeom already started to move his belongings in to said apartment.

“You almost look like your first love just appeared in front of you telling you the wedding will be soon.” How precise the younger had just said what had happened. The expression on Jaebeoms face showed a small and sad smile. He didn't reply to anything the younger said but pushed the invitation over to Yugyeom.  
"Oh! A wedding how great. Who is this? Someone from the university I also know? ", Jaebeom's answer once again was simply a sigh.  
"OK, you do not seem to be happy the way I am whenever I'm invited to a wedding. I mean duuuhh free food! There has been only one wedding I've been to and I'd rather not have gone to.”, the younger's eyes now stared right into Jaebeoms “Wait! No, don't tell me it's actually your first love that it's that guy?” Jaebeom nodded and sank deeper into the couch. Yes, the younger one himself had had a similar situation with his first love, he had mourned barely a year after hearing that she was in a relationship, until he was invited to their wedding and saw how happy the couple was and how well they matched each other.  
"I don't want to go there! But I can already hear my mother calling me and scold me if I don't show up. She might even come here and drag me to it if there is no other way." Yugyeom sat down next to Jaebeom on the couch and patted him on the shoulder encouragingly.  
“If it helps I could go with you, you know as your moral support.” A laugh slipped from Jaebeom's lips.  
“You my moral support? Yugyeom I think that's the best joke you've made, we both know you are in for the free food.” The way the younger looked at him after these words screamed disappointment.  
“That was no joke that was and still is my utter earnest. If you want me to accompany you to this wedding from” he glanced at the card in front of him, “Park Jinyoung. Then I will be there for you.” He nodded to emphasize his words once more.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Like that several weeks went by, Yugyeom even dragged him to a department store to buy a nice and above all expensive new suit. With the words: “Jinyoung will wish to have someone so handsome next to him like you.” Yugyeom had found a suit for Jaebeom who, according to him was 'fitted at all the right places'.  
“If I would like men, I'd take you right away hyung.” had been his last words before buying it.

The following day he planned to pay a visit at his parents house and therefore had to hurry up to put away the bags into their apartment, get his already packed bag for the weekend and make it to his car to get on his way.  
Once he arrived at the doorstep it opened without him even ringing the doorbell and he got swept into a bone-crushing embrace by his mother. His father stayed behind as usual and just patted him on the shoulder along with a “nice to see you son.”  
His mother was once again complaining that he had lost weight and probably wasn't eating proper meals. This was something she would always say, ever since he moved out she thought that the only meal he is able to cook would be Ramyeon. But according to Yugyeom his cooking skills were quite good since the younger always insisted that Jaebeom should cook and he would do the dishes.

“Honey did you hear? Jinyoung finally will get married! It was about time for that boy. He's not getting younger and his parents want grandchildren soon.” His mother started to babble. And they were already on the topic he didn't want to talk about in the first place.  
“Sweetheart? Did you give our reply card to the Parks last week?” asked his father.  
Of course and I also said that you can count on Jaebeom and to give you some space I told them you might not be alone so you can take a date with you to it. Like this we for sure will be a t the same table not like at the last wedding we were invited and you had to stand on the side because all tables were full by the time you arrived.” The last wedding he had went to, where his parents were also invited, he was able to spend the afternoon with Jinyoung. Sadly this time it would be different he wouldn't be able to observe the whole room of people together with Jinyoung, this time that wouldn't be possible. It didn't fully surprise him that his mother would give the answer for him, because of this he now really had to go to the wedding. He might as well really take Yugyeoms offer and go with him. With a good friend on his side it would be bearable. Or at least he hoped it was.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the day he had hoped would never come. The day of the wedding.  
“Ah hyung! Hurry up otherwise we'll be late and can't take any pictures before the ceremony starts.” Yugyeom had made it his official mission to make Jaebeom look as good as possible. They both wore their newly purchased suits and had been at the barber the day before.  
“You have to show that boy what he is missing out with someone like you.”  
“What do you mean someone like me?” Jaebeom knew Yugyeom too well for this not to sound ambiguous.  
“Well someone like you. You are unique Jaebeom hyung. A unique person that often has an angry chin” The last statement had the result that Jaebeom made a short and hefty punch against Yugyeoms shoulder.  
“Ah hyung! The suit is new I don't want to crumple it before we even arrive at the hall!” Ignoring the fact that it will get crumpled when he would sit in the car and so the two kept on bickering in Jaebeom's car. The ride to the hall was next to their bickering uneventful. He knew Yugyeom did this to help him to keep his mood up. In a few hours his hope of ever getting a chance with Jinyoung would be completely lost. He would not try to ruin a marriage, even if that meant for him that he would only see his crush from afar and keep a certain distance for himself as well as for Jinyoung. He did not want to drive a couple apart that was obviously happy. He wasn't someone that put his happiness before others, he rather stepped back and see the other person be happy.

“Earth to Jaebeom! We're here!” Yugyeom almost screamed into his right ear. He hadn't noticed how they have reached the hall or how he had parked.  
“Hyung if you really don't want to be here, we can just go back. Of course, it's a pity that no one would be able to admire our amazing suits but surely there will be a next opportunity someday.” The younger had been looking forward to the wedding to finally get to know people from his past and of course the free food was also a plus for him. As well as finally getting to know who his long-time crush was and maybe getting a glimpse of what had gotten him so deep into him. Sure Yugyeom had seen several pictures of of the two, as they had studied together, for their final exams or better said Jinyoung had helped him passing his exams.  
“Stop sulking, I'm coming ok.” With that Jaebeom opened the door and got off the car. He thought to himself a 'This is for Jinyoung' locked the car and started walking towards the entrance. Before he was able to get away too far from the car Yugyeom pulled on his arm and inspected him from all sides.  
"Is this really necessary, can't we just go in?"  
"I've told you this several times, hyung. We'll get the best out of you so he can't take his eyes off of you." A sigh escaped Jaebeom's lips, which earned him a look from the younger. " Hey, I'm doing this for you hyung!"

Once the younger looked satisfied with him they both continued their path towards the entrance. Soon they reached the door and without hesitating he pulled the handle and walked in along side with Yugyeom. There were just 30 minutes left till the ceremony would begin and as usual the guests were able to take pictures with the bride and the groom individually. Something that he would not do, he had saved a small amount of money together to give to them as a gift. This would probably be the last gift he would do for Jinyoung directly. After today, he would have to get over these feelings and get over him. Maybe he should go to one of the blind dates his friends had tried to get him to for the past years, blind dates he had always refused to go simply because his heart had been taken already. Maybe this would give him an opportunity to meet the person, his match, who know maybe that person had been waiting for him all along.

“Jaebeom hyung!” he heard a voice he knew to well. A single person broke out of the crowd, a person who bowed and greeted people on all sides. He wore a simple black suit with a dark red tie. As far as Jaebeom could tell from the distance the suit flattered him at all the right spot.  
“Please don't tell me that this is him hyung.” Yugyeom whispered into his ear.  
“Sad to say the truth it's him.”, he mumbled before the other reached them.  
“So glad to have you here hyung! Your parents are already in the hall and are making sure you and your” his gaze wandered to Yugyeom who was standing next to him, “friend have a seat at their table. Which wasn't really necessary as my aunt made sure everyone who said would come has a seat.” Something had changed in Jinyoung after he noticed Yugyeom. His previous very happy mood was now still happy but then again not? The way his choice of words and his voice change showed that there was something bothering him. The smile he previously had on his lips had faded a little, just what was going on in his head? Was he jealous of Yugyeom because he was his plus one? Although there was nothing he should be jealous of as he was about to get married today?

“Congratulation Jinyoung! I think it's best if I go look for my parents for now hope to catch up with you later.” he said and pulling Yugyeom into the crowd, away from the dark-haired. He knew himself that he would try to avoid Jinyoung as good as possible as talking to him made his heart ache. Knowing that the memories they shared, their talks all those small things they had done together would be gone now.  
“Ok I do get now why you've kept on liking him over all these years hyung.” Yugyeom whispered to him as they pushed through the crowd. Yugyeom linked his arm with Jaebeom so that he wouldn't lose him like he did once and when he found him later he had literally looked like a lost puppy. So what did he learn from this? Do not let the younger alone in big crowds, which was why he let him link his arm without a comment.  
“I bet we look like a couple I mean, some of the people who greeted you before, were very skeptical about me.” Which earned him only a snort from Jaebeom. Them a couple? Never in his life.  
“Jaebeom! Oh boy, it's so nice to see you here. When your mother told me that you would come, we were all very happy. Jinyoung thought that you wouldn't come.” Mrs. Park, Jinyoung's mother had stepped towards them. Her face was radiant from all the joy and energy surrounding them. He wondered why she was here in the middle of the crowd and not at the side of her son or her future daughter-in-law. It was already kinda weird to see Jinyoung wandering around alone and not in one of the separate rooms or in the company of his groomsmen or his family. One should think that on this special day he had to fight with his feelings, his excitement, the nervousness. But he seemed rather calm, of course in a good mood but he didn't looked like it was a special day for him. Jinyoung's mother also seemed too calm and relaxed, she didn't act like Jaebeom thought she would at all. He had imagined her to run from one corner to another to fix some small thing because she wanted it to be the perfect day for her son. Instead he saw Jinyoung's aunt rushing from one corner to the other, greeting the guests and helping the staff to guide the people that needed help to the hall. Jinyoung's cousin who he just saw welcoming guest near the entrance, who thanks to their family tradition as the oldest son was called Jinyoung. The aura around the man was downright bliss, the smile on his face was as bright as Jaebeom had ever seen it. Did he finally have a girlfriend? He had never seen him so happy and satisfied ever since he first met him at Jinyoung's home.  
“Jaebeom! Who is this handsome boy next to you?”, Jinyoung's mother broke him out of his thoughts.  
“Ah sorry my bad. This is Kim Yugyeom my roommate. I hope it's OK that he tagged along with me. When he saw that I could bring someone with me he invited himself.” Yugyeom just acknowledged this with one of his most charming smiles towards the woman.  
"Oh dear, the more people there are the better I would say. I do not think bridal couple has anything against it. But I actually have been looking for my son earlier, did you seen him?"  
"I think when he greeted Jaebeom hyung earlier that he was on his way to the entrance." Yugyeom said while still smiling at the woman.  
"What? Why would he go to the entrance? I think I'll go look for him. We'll talk later a bit more, alright? Don't you dare to just disappear right after the ceremony Jaebeom!" That was a typical thing to say for Jinyoungs mother and it wasn't like anyone would hold it against her ever as she was one of the warmest person he got to know.  
"Is it not common for the groom to greet guests before the ceremony?" Yugyeom asked confused. Jaebeom could only nod in agreement. Especially when you considered how much the family Park always kept to traditions, this was self-evident just looking at the two cousins.  
"She's probably more nervous than she wants to show us."  
So Jaebeom and Yugyeom went a little further through the hall in search of the small reception where Jaebeom could leave his gift. Jaebeom was more than amazed that he could not see any of his old classmates from elementary school. Considering how popular Jinyoung had been and still is. The people he recognizes were all from a few years above them. Just now they were passing by a group of men who were all friends of Jinyoung's cousin.  
Now the two were able to see the big doors leading them to the main hall where the ceremony would be held later on where they met Jinyoung's father, who was desperately looking for his wife. Jaebeom knew the moment as he saw him that the elder needed help, to well did he know how much he disliked crowded places and that the only person to calm him down was his wife.  
"Dad!", Jinyoung's voice penetrated all the babble of voices around him. His mother was by his side and with fast steps stood on one side of her husbands side, her arms caressing his sides and his back to help him calm down.  
"He had been looking for you for a few minutes, but we too could not spot you in the crowd." Jaebeom knew the family Parks like his own, when he saw Jinyoung's father walking alone he had immediately worried and tried to calm the older man and then sent Yugyeom to look for his wife. Actually, he had also tried to find a way out of the crowd and had come forward quite a bit.  
“Thanks Jaebeom, I'll take over from here and bring my husband over to the main hall where it is a little less crowded than here. Thank you very much my dear." Thus, the woman took her husband's hand and made her way determined through the crowd. Jinyoung didn't follow them and stood by Jaebeom's side for a little longer.  
"Jinyoung hyung, it feels like I've known you for years! Jaebeom often talks about you and the time you two went to school together. I'm Kim Yugyeom his new roommate and for today his date."  
"Date?", this one word didn't only burst out from Jaebeom's mouth but also from Jinyoung's. Shocked Jinyoung looked at Jaebeom, in his eyes for for mere seconds a short glint of pain but as fast as it came it was gone again and disappeared behind a smile. "I am pleased to meet you too. I hope Jaebeom hyung didn't bother you too much with our past." Yugyeom beamed at the others response but his smile changed to a grin.  
"Maybe he did but I wasn't too bothered by it as well.", was his answer.  
Jaebeom couldn't believe what was happening in front of him. Now he had a prove that it had been a bad idea to let Yugyeom come along with him. What if, after two drinks, he suddenly started to tell things he should keep to himself?

Barely ten minutes later, Jaebeom and Yugyeom sat with Jaebeom's parents at one of the many round tables. Typically Korean, the ceremony and the meal took place more than very close together, so at the same time.

Jaebeom saw the Park family sit in the seated row at the front of the hall. Jinyoung was sitting next to his father, but just now he stood up and waited on the side looking at all the guests obviously waiting that everyone would take their seats and the music would start to play.  
"Hyung. Is not it weird that Jinyoung hyung is not at the front like his cousin?" Yugyeom whispered to Jaebeom, leaning slightly towards the older one so that his question could only be heard by him. This was definitely weird, Jinyoung also looked at his cousin with such a smile in which joy radiates. A smile that Jaebeom had only too often seen on his face and at that time it had always been an expression of joy for someone else.  
At last the music began to play and the bride, whom Jaebeom saw for the first time, entered the hall. The bride's face looked familiar, he just could not tell where he had seen it before. She walked down the corridor, her gaze fixed on Jinyoung's cousin, a smile so radiant that it filled the room, the joy and happiness was openly displayed on both faces. That was when all the details started to make sense for Jaebeom.  
"Oh my God! I'm so stupid." Slipped from his lips. Not so loud that everyone could hear, but so that it all at the same table he sat on turned their gazes towards him. Most of them quickly turned their gaze either back to the ceremony or the meal in front of them. Only the looks of his parents and Yugyeom remained focused on him.  
"Hyung! It's the other Jinyoung, the cousin who's getting married!" Yugyeom whispered excitedly into Jaebeom's ear. As if he had not noticed this himself just now.  
“Oh really I didn't notice." he said pressed through his clenched teeths. His gaze now turned back to his friend, who in turn had taken his place next to his father and could now only see the back of his head.  
"Hyung! Then you still have a chance! It's not to late yet." Yugyeom whispered in his ear again. In his eyes sparkled something that Jaebeom had only seen when the younger was dancing.  
"Yes Jaebeomie you still have a chance, just do not miss it this time!" Came a whisper from his other side. It was his mother who said this and briefly squeezed his hand.  
"Wait! Mom, did you know that I thought Jinyoung was getting married?" Instead of answering him, she just smiled at him. His father intervened, leaning slightly forward to look at him.  
"I think the whole neighborhood knew it, kid. You were not exactly inconspicuous about your feelings fro him. The only one who had not seen it up till now was him.", his father said with a smile very similar to his mother's. So basically everyone around him knew it except Jinyoung. His gaze once again wandered around to the back of the raven haired.  
"Hyung I swear if you again waist your time I won't be here to support you again. You have to get your stuff together now and finally tell him. Take the first step. Show him that you not only care about him as a friend. And you might as well explain to him that we aren't a thing my earlier statement that I am your date obviously made him upset.", Yugyeom whispered again in his ear. This was definitely the wrong place to talk about.  
"I know Yugyeom. Now shut it." with that the younger leaned back in his seat again and only now realized that his food had arrived as well and dug in. Jaebeom couldn't help it and kept his gaze fixed on the one his thoughts turned around. What should he say to him, how should he confess his long time crush? What would his reaction be.

After the ceremony ended it was hard to get Jinyoung alone. The other man was always with someone else or got called to help with something. Without realizing it the time passed by and there were only a few guests left. He didn't noticed it earlier but Yugyeom had left the ceremony once it was over and he had ate all the food, he had only noticed it when his phone started to vibrate with a message that the younger would catch a taxi to get to their shared apartment. Jaebeom couldn't shake the feeling away that Jinyoung was avoiding him. Whenever he stepped towards him he excused himself to do whatever even if obviously now that there were mostly only the close relatives left. Jaebeom certainly felt out of place, he knew he should leave but he wanted to get to talk with Jinyoung before he did so. If he wasn't able to confess now he might as well ask if they could meet up later or if there was not another possibility the next day. Now he had the courage to finally tell Jinyoung about his feelings, his pent up feelings for him for the past years. That he didn't wanted to be just a friend or just a best friend, that his heart longed for more.

“Jaebeom hyung I thought that you already left with your date earlier.” the voice he had tried to get to talk to him for the past hours now got him out of his thoughts.  
"Well to be honest I waited for you." He straight forward said. Jinyoung had stepped towards him he had discarded his suit jacket and had rolled up this white shirt he wore underneath. It was obvious that he had helped the staff to clean up the hall once most guests had left. "Oh really? Was there something at the ceremony that happened?" the raven haired looked worried at him. "Nothing like that but there is something I meant to tell you for a while now but I never had the courage to do so. But I don't know if here and right now is the best time or place to talk about it. So I wanted to ask you if you have time later or in the next few days so we could meet up." Yes he had the courage to speak it out but Jaebeom knew that if he would do it right there at that time it wouldn't be anything like he had imagined it. "I actually don't have any plans for tonight. So how about we go grab a coffee and then you can tell me?" Jinyoung had a small smile on his lips while talking to Jaebeom. A fluttering feeling left said smile in Jaebeom. He probably never would grow accustom to his smiles. "I would really like that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shortly after they found a coffee shop that was near the hall. It was small and cozy, it left a feeling of warmth in Jaebeoms body, but that could also be because of how close Jinyoung was walking next to him and their hands brushing against each other while they were walking. Without realizing it Jaebeom ordered for Jinyoung as well. "I'm surprised you still remember hyung." said Jinyoung softly. His eyes fixed on the steaming cup in his hands. How could he not remember anything that was about him? "Of course I do. I remember everything Jinyoung." Jaebeom fixed his eyes now on Jinyoung. Sorting his thoughts, what he wanted to tell him, everything that he has been hiding from the other.  
"You're an idiot if you believe I didn't know." Jinyoung spoke before Jaebeom found the right words. "Know what?" did he actually knew what he wanted to tell him so badly? Did over all these years they both were just too scared to speak their minds and if it wouldn't work out loose such a dear friend? "Or more we both are idiots, have been for all these years." with those words something in the way Jinyoung looked at him changed. Jaebeom couldn't describe it well in words, he looked soft? "I know that we both have been hiding something really important from each other. And today we both did realize that we should voice it out. But as you made the first step towards me I will now shut up and let you talk." with that he leaned back in his chair a smile on his lips. Did they really mean the same thing? After all these years they both have been hiding the same secret from the other without realizing it? "I like you, Jinyoung. Have been liking you since I can remember. Do you know how I felt when I got that invention card to the wedding. Thinking it was yours?" Jaebeom could feel how a blush crept up his neck to his cheeks but he couldn't care less. "Yugyeom didn't come as my 'date' more my moral support. Which he did terrible at when we are honest but well. And then when I finally realized that it wasn't your wedding I felt happy and also like a bad person. I wished you to be happy with your loved one but knowing it wasn't you it made me happy. Happy I might still have a chance." His eyes never left the raven haired eyes. The small smile he had worn earlier had spread and he now looked at him like he was the most precious thing in his world. "Idiots we are I said it. For all these years I thought I was the only one feeling more than friendship for you. Loving you more than a friend, more than a brother. Seeing you today with your roommate and him calling you his date, crashed all my hopes. But then you came to me after the ceremony, something had changed within you I could tell. And I don't know why but I knew we were both idiots, idiots in love." Jaebeom couldn't believe that they really had been such idiots for all these years. Neither of them being able to confess till now. But it seemed like it had been destined for them to end up like this. "So?" He asked still not totally sure what the result of this talk would be. Jinyoung looked at him confused, "So?" "Will we go out with each other now? See if our feelings aren't fooling with us. There will be a lot of changes now for both of us is that ok?" "Still an idiot I see. Yes we are but rather than just go out with each other I want to be your boyfriend. There is no other person I know so well than you. No other person that knows me so well than you. And it's not like my mom and your mom have been secretly hoping for this to happen." Jinyoung reached one hand out over the table towards Jaebeom who had his hands around his cup. "I don't think there will be ever someone's hand I wish to hold like I have been wanting to holding yours." with this words he intertwined their fingers. "I'll be your idiot for as long as you let me." Jaebeom spoke stroking the others back of the hand with his thumb. "God we probably sound really cringy if anyone would listen to this. Then from now on Park Jinyoung. Be prepared for the boyfriend Jaebeom and not the best friend Jaebeom." From this a laughter broke free from Jinyoung. A laughter Jaebeom had only heard a couple of times. "Oh so I will get prepared."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Later that night when Jaebeom reached his apartment he didn't thought that there would still be light in their living room. To his surprise Yugyeom who had earlier claimed to be too tired to stay was fully awake obviously waiting for the older to get home. "Im Jaebeom do you know how late it is?" he said without looking up from his phone. "Would your mother say to you, as your good friend I want to hear how your talk went. And don't even try to deny that you two did talk I do see that hickey he left on your neck!" Shock went trough Jaebeom's body a what on his neck? He sprinted from the entrance where he was still standing to the bathroom. But nothing was there. He heard laughter from the living room. "I didn't thought that you two would get together and instantly start to make out but thanks for the information!" he heard the younger say followed by the sound of a closing door. Jaebeom couldn't believe that he had fell for that sly comment but he was too happy to be mad about it as well. Before he headed to bed he took his phone typing a short message to the person that kept on swirling in his mind for the whole day: Good night my love


End file.
